la nueva historia de naruto
by Lina-chan14
Summary: que pasaria si aparecieran tres nuevos pesonajes Yasuri, Akane y Megumi. Tres historias, tres amigas, mucha accion y romance
1. conociendo a las protagonistas parte 1

Los personajes no son mios son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

para la personas que quieran a hinata no es recomendable que lean este fanfics

_pensamientos _

(acciones)

* * *

1 capitulo

Nombre: Yasuri Haruno

Edad: 17 años

Aldea: konoha

Caracteristica fisicas: No es tan alta, piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda, pelo rubio abajo del hombroy siempre lo trae suelto, labios color rosado palido.

Caracteristicas psicologicas: tiene un carácter muy raro, porque nunca se sabe lo que quiere o no, pero la mayoria de las veces es muy inquieta y puede llegar a ser muy ruda al igual que su hermana, ademas que su sonrisa es muy contagiosa.

Vestimenta: calzas arriba de la rodilla negra, falda de seda cortada a los lados color rojo, polera sin mangas con cuello abierto pegado al cuerpo de color naranjo y una chaqueta manga tres cuarto de color negro.

Organisacion o grupo: al principio no pertenece a ninguno pero luego la integran al equipo de su hermana.

Su historia pasada: Yasuri es la hermana mayor de Sakura Haruno. Ella es secuestrada 1 año antes del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas, la familia Haruno quiso recuperar a su hija perdida peronada se pudo hacer, dando asi que la razon del secuestro jamas se supiera, su familia supero el acontecimiento con la llegada de su segnda hija Sakura, que nacio 2 años despues de la desaparicion de Yasuri. Despues de 12 años Yasuri logro regresar a konoha conoce a su hermana menorjustamente en el momento en que sasuke decide irse de la aldea, Yasuri con su alegria ayuda a su hermana a que olvide a Sasuke y conoce a megumi con la que se lleva mal y a Akane la cual se convierte en su mejor amiga, con el tiempo Yasuri se enamora de Naruto igual que su hermana sakura, pero este no lo sabe.

Poderes: Yasuri transmite su chacra a su katana y cuando da un golpe en el aire, su chacra sale con ondas cortantes y puede hacer lo mismo con los shurikenn y los kunais, posee un control de chacra muy exacto y puede llegar a realizar 20 clones a los que nose le pueden destruir tan facilmente.

Dato importante: se lleva mal con Megumi y su mejor amiga es Akane, ademas odia a Hinata.

Familia: es la herman mayor de Sakura.

Amores:en el transcurso de la historia se sabra

* * *

_lo siento mucho por no subir el capitulo es que soy nueva, ademas soy nueva y no entendia esto de como pasar capitulos, pero ahora les dejo el primero para que conoscan a las protagonista._

_Chao_

* * *


	2. conociendo a las protagonistas parte 2

Los personajes no son mios son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

para la personas que quieran a hinata no es recomendable que lean este fanfics

_pensamientos_

(acciones)

* * *

2 capitulo: conociendo a las protagonistas parte 2

Nombre: Akane

Edad: 15 años

Aldea: konoha

Caracteristica fisicas: delgada, es alta, pelo negro un poco mas arriva de la cintura, a veces lo trae suelto y tambien se lo amarra con una coleta alta, sus ojos son de color celestes claro y su piel es blanca.

Caracteristicas psicologicas: es inteligente y astuta, a veces puede ser seria y otras veces alegre e infantil, es un poco timida y seria capas de dar su vida por las personas que quiere.

Vestimenta: usa una falda corta de color negra, tiene una polera de manga corta muy apegada al cuerpo, unos calcetines color azul no muy largos y dos guantes negros cortos.

Organisación o grupo: estaba en el equipo de naruto, despues se convierte en anbu y le dan como misión infiltrarse en akatsuki.

Su historia pasada: Akane perdió a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña y desde ese día entreno mucho para ser una muy buena ninja y lo logró, despues ingreso al equipo kakashi y conoció a Yasuri de la cual fue su mejor amiga, después ingresó al grupo anbu y la enviaron como espia a akatsuki, ella esta enamorada de sasuke.

Poderes: ella puede utilizar su propia sangre para hacer ataques y clones, puede crear una alabarda donde una mitad es roja y la otra es negra, ella es muy veloz y ágil.

Dato importante: no se lleva mal con nadie, es muy comprensiva y le gusta que sus compañeros se lleven bien.

Familia: Akane no tiene familia ya que sus padres murieron, pero sus amigos son lo mas importante para ella, esta enamorada de Sasuke y con el tiempo el se enamora de ella, al momento de ingresar a Akatsuki deja de verlo ya que siempre esta en misiones pero se siguen queriendo, esto cambia cuando conoce al hermano de Sasuke ya que comienza a sentir cosas por él.

* * *

_este es el segundo capitulo falta solamente una protagonista, disculpen la faltas ortograficas y esperen para conocer a Megumi_

_chao_

* * *


	3. conociendo a las protagonistas parte 3

Los personajes no son mios son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

para la personas que quieran a hinata no es recomendable que lean este fanfics

_pensamientos _

(acciones)

3 capitulo: coniciendo a las protagonistas parte 3

Nombre: Megumi

Edad: 15 años

Aldea: nacio en la aldea del sonido pero se despues vive en la aldea de konoha

Caracteristica fisicas: alta, es delgada, tiene el pelo largo de color celeste, ojos verdes y su piel es blanca.

Caracteristicas psicologicas: es inteligente,creativa,amable, es alegre y tambien es muy vangativa

Vestimenta: usa una polera corta de color celeste, una falda, clazas negras y unos guantes.

Organisacion o grupo: ingresa al equipo de Naruto, Sakura y Yasuri

Su historia pasada: sus padres eran Konoashi y Ayumi, cuando tenía 5 años sus padres se separaron y ella se quedo con su Konoashi fue asesinado por Anuvis el novio de su madre, Megumi decidio vengarse de el y su madre. Despues con el tiempo ella se entera de que tiene un lado maligno igual que su verdadero padre ,ella conoce a sus amigoscuando viaja a la aldea de Konoha,aunque no se lleva bien con Yasuri ella continua su vida enorno a la venganza, despues conoce a Neji del cual ella es atraida.

Poderes: Megumi tiene un lado malvado que es muy poderozo, ella es capaz de ver y sentir los sentimientos de las demas personas y usarla encontra de ellas por medio de tecnicas ilusorias.

Dato importante: se lleval con Yasuri

Familia:su verdadero padre es Anuvis pero ella quiere matarlo porque asesino a Konoashi el esposo de su madre.

* * *

_Esta es la ultima protagonista ahora viene la historia _

_gracias por sus reviews seguire escribiendo la historia espero actualizar pronto_


	4. el comienzo de nuestra historia

Los personajes no son mios son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

para la personas que quieran a hinata no es recomendable que lean este fanfics

_pensamientos _

(acciones)

* * *

4 capitulo: El comienzo de nustra historia

En konoha la graduacion estaba comenzando y Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Megumi y Akane recibieron su protector y se convirtieron en ninjas, ellos se covirtieron en un grupo y como buenos amigos siempre trabajaban en equipo.

Despues de los examenes chunin llega Yasuri justamente cuando Sasuke se va, Akane que era su novia le pide que se quede pero el se va sin decir nada . Sakura queda destrozada pero su hermana le ayuda a superarlo.

Naruto se va a entrenar con Jiraiya y Megumi va a una misión con un grupo de 3 años. Despues de un año Akane es entrenada para ser Anbu y cuando termina es enviada a una mision muy peligrosa que consisitía en ingresar a Akatsuki como espía, tambien Sasuke decidio volver a Konoha y le pidio que no fuera a esa misión, pero ella se fue prometiendole que siempre vendría a verlo a el y a sus vuelve naruto, pero hay algo diferente Sakura esta enamorada de el, cosa que a Naruto lo haría muy feliz si lo supiera, pero Yasuri también lo ama pero desde mucho tiempo tambien regresa con un exelente resultado en su misión

* * *

siento muxo no haber actualizado pero tenia que estudiar por que me estan haciendo muxa pruebas

gracias por sus reviews

espero continuar y disculpen el capitulo tan corto pero en este estoy explicando un poco de que se tratara la historia y viva el narusaku


	5. juntos otra vez la primera misión

Los personajes no son mios son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

para la personas que quieran a hinata no es recomendable que lean este fanfics

_pensamientos _

(acciones)

* * *

5 capitulo: juntos otra ves (la primera misión)

Despues de juntarse los 4 amigos Yasuri, Naruto, Sakura y Megumi van donde Tsunade-sama para una misión.

Tsunade: chicos los enviaré a ustedes 4 a una misión.

Naruto: ya era hora vieja Tsunade.

(Tsunade golpea a naruto)

Tsunade: ya como les decíasu misión consiste en tratar de que no impidan la coronación de la princesa y la boda de ella con el príncipe.

Todos: hai Tsunade-sama

Así nuestro shinobi y nuestras 3 kunoichis se dirigen a sus casas para ordenar sus armas y juntarse a las afueras de Konoha.

En otro lugar se encontraba una joven sentada en un árbol.

Akane: cuanto extraño a mis amigos y a mi novio.

Flash Back

Se encontraba una chica muy triste por que se estaba despidiendo.

Akane: (llorando) adios Yasuri, Naruto, Sakura y Megumi(se acerca a Sasuke).

Akane: adios Sasuke-kun prometo que volveré espérame hare todo lo posible.

Sasuke: lo se te esperaré Akane(le da un beso y la chica se va).

Fin del Flash Back

Akane pensaba en su novio Sasuke cuando de repente una imagen de Itachi llega a sus pensamientos ella sacude su cabeza.

Akane: será mejor que me valla a dormir.

Esta ingresando a la guarida cuando choca con la persona en la que pensó ultimamente.

Akane: disculpa.

Itachi: tenemos una misión al amanecer debemos ir a interrumpir una coronación.

Akane: (serenamente)hai.

Akane en su interior estaba feliz por que podría conocer a todos los integrantes de Akatsuki empesando por Itachi.

Mientras tanto en la salida de Konoha.

Naruto: vamos equipo al castillo de la montaña.

Yasuri: hai.

Yasuri Inner: _que bueno a solas con mi amado solo debo desacerme de la tonta de mi hermana._

Yasuri y Sakura se miran y salen rayos por sus ojos, mientras Naruto y Megumi tienen una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

Megumi: vamos.

Todos: hai.

* * *

_bueno aqui esta otro capitulo decidi escribir dos altiro por que no se si pueda actualizar pronto por que tengo muxas pruebas_

_disculpen las faltas ortográficas_


End file.
